Amorem Incitare
by hime to werewolf
Summary: What will happen when Fred and George send special candy to Hermione and Hermione inadvertantly shares with Professor Snape? SSHG.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling is wicked and evil. Would you all believe that_ **I** _came up with Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling has stolen wrongfully all that is mine? It is a sad truth._

_What is an even sadder truth is that the truth above was a lie. Honestly. __Alright I am only dishonest about my claims on owningHP. -frowns sadly-_

I would like to apologize for not finishing my Severus and Hermione before beginning this. But I am unable to concentrate on it...as in I have a lot to figure out in regard to it before I can continue.

But anyway I hope you will all honor me by reading this. -bows head humbly-

* * *

**_- Hermione Granger -_**

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend and I could barely contain my excitement.

My nose, as always, was buried in the Daily Prophet. My bushy mess was pulled back into a loose ponytail. A small pamphlet that didn't look like it belonged suddenly dropped out of the paper. Setting my paper down, I picked the pamphlet up and began to casually peruse it.

I scowled. This had to be the merchandise of two Weasley brothers by the names of Fred and George. Some of their products looked to be just on the border of being illegal. It was proof of their genius. NO one could ever say that the two were short of intelligence.

Taking my last sip of pumpkin juice, I stole out of the great hall to meet my friends.

Filch stood like a sentry at the door with his evil cat, Mrs. Norris, circling his feet and rubbing on his ankles. He carefully marked names off as students left and sent the younger students back.

Harry and Ron came bounding down the stairs toward me.

"Slow down boys. You are going to fall," I cautioned them but I might as well have preached my sermon to one of the enchanted walls pretending to be a door for all the attention they paid me.

BAM! CRASH! They tumbled to the floor at my feet.

I positioned my hands on my hips and adopted a very clear I-told-you-so stance.

"Herms…Luna and I are going out for a date today. So you and Harry are on your own…" Ron said grinning in a sheepish way.

I nodded. Luna had very definitely been wanting time alone with Ron and the look she gave me was most un-lunaish.

Ron turned bright red as his girlfriend claimed her place on his arm to lead him away to what I can only assume was a private carriage. He tossed his sloppy grin over his shoulder to me.

"Hermione…" Harry began as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Oh yes. Harry's date with Oliver Wood was today.

"Today is your date with Oliver. Isn't it?" I asked grinning at him.

I was happy for Harry. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort Harry had loosened up and it had become apparent who the love of his life was. Ron was still a bit uncomfortable with Harry's sexual orientation but I had taken it as a fly would take honey. I had a friend to talk about girl stuff with. He and Oliver had been a couple in the eyes of the wizarding world since the fall of Voldemort. I thought them a lovely couple and with quidditch training they rarely had time to get together.

Harry nodded. "Are you sure you will be alright without me?"

I nodded.

"I will be fine Harry."

I sighed after he sauntered off to where Oliver stood with a broom waving to him. I watched them. As soon as Harry was in front of Oliver, Oliver grabbed his hip in his empty hand and jerked him close to press his lips firmly over Harry's. I smiled.

I moved to the end of the line and climbed into an empty carriage. At least I would not be hurried through the book store.

* * *

_**-Severus Snape-**_

I was pissed. No one could miss it. Tiny first years skittered from my presence as I walked in all of my billowing glory to the great front doors. They burst open banging harshly back.

The new headmistress and ex-head of house for **Gryffindorks** had seen fit to bestow upon me the responsibility of going to Hogsmeade to supervise children. As if I wanted to waste _my_ time on _my_ Saturday watching a bunch of asinine, hormone driven dunderheads. Dense WOMAN!

I exited the castle allowing my cloak to swish about my person in my typical dramatic fashion. I glanced, with a very unlovely sneer plastered to my face, up and down the row of thestral drawn carriages before walking to one at the end.

My lips curled up and my throat gave a growl of annoyance as I saw every carriage I passed was nearly overflowing with a cornucopia of love and happiness and unresolved sexual tension. It was one of the most reviling displays I had ever witnessed. There were only two worse. One was when Hogwarts used to celebrate the feast of Aphrodite. The second was Lockhart's _Valentine's Day._ Their lack of control was repellent.

My face grew even less pleasant and less attractive as I passed each carriage. **FINALLY**! It looked as if I had found my haven from the abominations that most of the professors have christened _children._

My eyes sparkled in acrimony as I saw everyone's "favorite student," the head-girl, _Granger_. I put forth an effort to steady my breathing through my hooked nose so she would not know I was livid and therefore would not question me as to the cause.

Sighing, and not without a growl, I climbed up to sit in the carriage. At least Granger was a guaranteed kill-joy not unlike myself. I prayed to all the Gods, Goddesses, saints, and my lucky stars that she would not attempt to converse with me, though, if I had to converse with anyone at the school who was not a colleague, Granger would be the only acceptable choice. Though, that was not saying anything and one could not call that a comment just the brutal, cold truth.

* * *

_**-Hermione Granger-**_

I turned my head when I felt someone step up into the carriage. Instantly I averted my eyes. Professor Snape sat down opposite me. His expression was the one that typically graced his harsh features. Surly. He crossed his thin arms over his chest and glared down his large nose at me.

"Miss Granger, don't you have friends to sit with? Obviously not…regardless…I do not wish to hear your annoying, grating voice this whole trip," he said giving me his steeliest look.

"I beg your pardon sir, but why are you going?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

While I looked into his eyes, I made sure to keep my gaze purely curious and displaying no challenge.

"Do you have even less brains than the other teachers credit you for?" Professor Snape ground out as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

After that I did not expect to receive an answer, which is why my jaw nearly dropped when I heard him continue.

"The headmistress seems to think that I'm spending too much time locked away in my dungeons. She thinks I need to spend time in the sun. Damn bitch."

I had to bite my lip to restrain my grin at the trenchant tone of the most feared and abhorred professor to ever slink through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the snarls and sarcasm were directed at parties other then myself and my friends, he was quite humorous.

Professor Snape proceeded to brush imaginary dust off his pristine, well cut robes.

I decided then that it would be best to keep my mouth shut to avoid any point deductions. I reached into my bag then to get my book that I got for my birthday some weeks prior by owl post. I opened the tome in my lap and flipped through the first few pages before lifting it up to use as a shield for my face.

* * *

-**_Severus Snape_**-

I glanced over at her at the sound of pages being flipped. Miss Granger didn't know she was in the presence of a fellow bibliophile. I didn't intend to share the fact with her either. None of her business anyhow.

WHAT? What was she doing with that?

I caught myself before my jaw fell open. Regrettably I was unable to ebb the flow of blood to my cheeks.

She seemed to sense my eyes peering intently at her though she seemed utterly at peace under the scrutiny that laced my look.

"Miss Granger, I hesitate to ask but why are you reading my book?" I asked. I cursed myself for the gentility of my tone and the spark of curiosity that had made its presence in my voice.

She lowered her book to her lap and stared up into my ebony eyes.

* * *

-**_Hermione Granger_**-

I stared into eyes that were darker than midnight at the new moon. I respected him. I always had. I had kept up with his trial with the greatest amount of interest. I had been owled to testify on his behalf.

He saved my life and the lives of my muggle parents. I suppose my fondness for him had been sparked by this. He had proven himself to be a good man at heart.

I am still embarrassed around him at the best of times. The ardency and vehemence with which I had defended him to the ministry had been in his presence.

It had been proven that in killing Dumbledore Snape had had no choice because in order to prevent the jeopardizing his position in the Order he had been forced to take an Unbreakable Vow and his choice had not been his own in that time. It also hadn't hurt that Bellatrix Lestrange had denounced him as a "traitorous, back-stabbing piece of Dumbledore loving scum." That thought of her as she said that still makes me smile.

"Sir, I consider you to be one of the most highly intelligent people I know and Potions has always been one of my favorite classes while you were teaching it. I was most interested in reading a book written by you."

He raised one of his thin eyebrows at me.

"A Gryffindor is praising the most reviled men to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts?" he asked in a soft tone he normally reserved for his most deadly tempers.

"Yes sir."

"I am shocked and that doesn't happen often."

Had I just received the first ever brownie points from Professor Snape?

"Sir…" I began but faltered.

He raised his brow.

"I wanted to thank you again. Thank you so much for saving my parents and me. I can never repay the kindness you have done to me."

I stared up at him with my big brown eyes. He was a good man who had not always made the best decisions but he had turned those poor decisions around and for the better.

"Miss Granger, if I find you repeat what I am about to say to ANYONE, especially one of your insignificant friends, I will not only deny it but I promise your life will be a living hell and you children's children will still be serving your detention sentence. Gryffindor House will be in the negative points for centuries. Has this message sunk into your thick Gryffindor skull?" he asked leaning forward to give me a piercingly fierce look.

I closed my eyes in the event that he was attempting to use legilimency against me. I didn't dare doubt the very real threat of the powerful, dangerous wizard before me. I nodded mutely, meekly.

Snape nodded in return and sat back.

"I'm afraid I am far overdue in extending," he paused to gulp and steel himself for his next words, "my gratitude to you for the generous work you did on my behalf of freeing me from Azkaban. I want to say…thank…you." Professor Snape faltered on the words thank you and he appeared a bit nervous during the whole exchange. It was a pleasant change. At last he was the one uncomfortable and not making others uncomfortable.

I managed to control my jaw and not to gape at him.

"Of course sir, regardless of what anyone would say, if I had the choice to make over again, I would do the same," I said and whatever influenced me to do what I did next I will never know. Without pausing to give it a second thought, I displayed exactly what the sorting hat had seen to cause it to put me in Gryffindor house. I reached out and touched his hand.

Professor Snape jerked back as if I had just tried to cast an unforgivable on him. He sat watching me through bright suspicious eyes.

That was when the carriage stopped.

"I'm sorry sir," I said and I fled the carriage in fear.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

I slipped into the bookshop, my haven. I moved with great haste to hide my face behind a transfiguration book.

My brain began to berate me instantly. 'Hermione Jane Granger you are an imbecile!' My brain continued on in this insulting manner for at least ten minutes.

* * *

-**_Severus Snape_**-

What nerve? I thank her and she thinks she can touch me!

I was disgusted beyond belief. The best thing would be to find some quiet place to hide where she wouldn't find me. I didn't want to see her…well ever again to be honest…but I would settle for being away from her for remainder of the weekend.

The insolence! The intrepidity! The impertinence! The impudence!

I was shocked partially by how not shocked I was. In the deepest, darkest, tiniest little bit of my heart I knew I hadn't jerked away to shun human contact or because I found her touch loathsome. Her skin had been warm and soft against the damp clamminess of my own slender digits.

DAMN HER! She would never care for me beyond that that anyone would feel for some who saved their life. She wouldn't love me for me. She would only love me for having rescued her. She didn't care for me as a man. That was what I wanted. I wanted someone who would love me for me. Me and all my bad temper. I seemed doomed to be alone though. I didn't want the touch of someone who would not love me.

My hand was still tingling from the sensation of her alluring touch. I sighed. It had been too long since I had had a woman. I swiped the hand nervously on my robes to hopefully wipe the memory of her touch from my mind. I reworked the shock into malcontent and stepped down from the carriage and walked to the book store.

The book I had ordered was here. I would never admit to enjoying muggle novels ever. But I still enjoyed reading Shakespeare and Austen and Brontë. _Sense and Sensibility _had arrived. It was the only one I hadn't read and didn't own.

"Professor Snape, the two books you ordered have arrived," the keeper of the store said bustling into the backroom and returning with two books.

I kept myself from smiling. I had an image to maintain. It grew more difficult when I saw _Macbeth_ had also arrived. I had the greatest desire to read that play.

I pulled out the money for my books and passed the exact amount across the counter before tucking the books into a pocket inside my cloak to protect them from the weather should it turn nasty and, looking at the rain clouds, it might.

Right after I spun to leave and felt a petit body collide with me.

I reached out and snatched a brightly burning Hermione Granger to keep her from falling to the floor of the shop.

She yelped in shock. What was wrong with the saucy girl now?

OH! This was unusual.

My face gave way to an uncontrollable amount of blushing as I removed my hand from the firm, high buttocks of my student.

"I apologize Miss Granger. It was not my…"

She held up a hand. "I know."

I turned and walked out quickly.

* * *

-**_Hermione Granger_**-

I burned the same shade as my tie as I paid for my books.

I had made Professor Snape blush profusely. Fine! I just saw a tiny pinkish tinge his cheeks before he left.

I felt my face heat even more. It was amazing there was any blood left elsewhere in my body with how much had rushed to my face when he had grabbed my bottom and the slight pressure he had applied without realizing where his hand was.

The rest of the day became a blur of me falling over him. Every time I saw him after that my embarrassment doubled.

By the end of the day I had convinced myself that, due to the fact that every time I saw him I ended up colliding with him, and at one memorable moment ended up sprawled across his lap giving him a delicious and, no doubt, salacious view of the green thong I was wearing, a jelly legs jinx had been cast on me. There was no other explanation. I could not be that big of a social blunder. Not alone at any rate.

Oh no. The only available carriage left already contained Professor Snape reading a book.

He looked up as I climbed into the carriage. I burned under the iciness. The temperature must have dropped ten degrees when he saw me.

"Miss Granger, seeing as you caused several incidents close to being catastrophic for the points of your house and have nearly single-handedly decimated the lead Gryffindor held over Slytherin, perhaps you refrain from throwing yourself upon my lap," Professor Snape said sneering as he crossed his arms over his waist defensively and slipping his book back into his robes before I had a chance to catch the title.

I just sat down and stared at my shoes as if they were the most fascinating thing I had ever seen.

The Fates just continued to spin and weave unfavorably for me. When we arrived at school, Professor Snape stood and haughtily exited the carriage before me.

"Eek!" I squeaked out as I stepped on the hem of my robe and went crashing forward right into the back of the potions master.

* * *

-**_Severus Snape_**-

At the squawk of terror I spun and tried to catch Miss Granger. I got knocked to the ground for my trouble.

* * *

-**_Hermione Granger_**-

I lay still as a statue on top of him. My face was pressed into the thick folds of his soft robes. My hands rested lightly on his firm, solid shoulders. I took a deep breath. He didn't smell dirty or greasy or at all the way many people speculated that he smelled. He smelled like sandalwood and ginger mostly with hints of other potions ingredients. The coldness of his disposition was amply compensated for by the warmth of his body.

"MISS GRANGER!"

I was jerked from my observational trance by a rough shake and a harsh voice grinding into my brain.

"Remove yourself from my body at once! Thirty points from Gryffindor for pissing me off and knocking me to the ground and five for every moment you remain in contact with me. Five, Ten…"

I jerked away.

He rose and stomped into the school in quite a state.

I blinked back tears as I climbed to my feet. I looked down and say a book. Reaching down I scooped the book up. _Sense and Sensibility_ was the title. Does he enjoy reading muggle novels? I shrugged and tucked it away into my bag making a mental note to return it to him after class on Monday if it was his. I couldn't embarrass myself further by asking him if this was his book. I walked quickly to my room.

As soon as I entered the common room, I was accosted by Harry.

His eyes were glowing brightly and his lips were slightly swollen from large amounts of kissing.

"Hermione!" he squeaked pitching his arms around my neck delightedly and turning us in a full circle. "Wait till you hear!"

"Hear what?"

Harry pulled away with a wild grin on his face holding out his hand to show off a gorgeous diamond and ruby engagement ring.

I snatched his hand in shock.

"HARRY! I'm so happy for you!"

He grinned nodding unrestrainedly.

"I want to tell you all about Oliver's proposal. It was so romantic!"

We talked until way past midnight.

"Hermione, don't you have a crush on anyone? I know you liked Ron last year but you seem to be over him."

"Oh I am. I have a crush on someone but I am not telling anyone who because I want to get it all sorted first. I think I am going to go to bed Harry. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

* * *

I hope that I deserve a kind review. PLEASE may I have some? 


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter II...oh chapter two...hope you like it.

* * *

**_- Hermione Granger_** –

All day Sunday I planned to stay hidden away at the top of Gryffindor Tower. I had no wish to repeat any of the previous day's disastrous events. I could embarrass myself no further than I had yesterday.

How did I get myself into this awkward position? It is just too scary.

Sighing I reached into my bag beside me bed and pulled out my book (the one written by Professor Snape) and began to read.

It could have been minutes or hours when eager tapping at my window finally registered in my brain.

I looked over and saw a small owl nearly slamming his whole head into the window with an absurdly delighted look in his eyes.

I stood and opened the window. He zoomed in flying straight into the wall. He slid down to the floor and lay stunned for a moment.

I shut the window and moved to take the tiny owl into my arms.

The instant my hands touched his wings he reanimated and bounced up and started zooming around in excited figure eights and swirling down to where I could nearly catch him before spiraling back up twittering madly the entire time. Several times he dived at my head like a Kamikaze bomber pilot but he would swoop away just before he would hit.

It took several minutes in my out of shape though still thin body to tire of this game and I whipped out my wand.

"Accio Owl!"

He zoomed into my hands as if he was launched from a canon. He began to lick my fingers as he poked his head out and swiveled it to look at me. I detached the small parcel and letter from his let keeping a firm hold on him so he didn't hurt himself. He had way too much energy for such a tiny bird. I carried him to the window and tossed him out.

He hurtled happily out and arched back to me like a boomerang. He slammed forcibly into the wall and several feathers fell out.

Crookshanks lunged at him with a growl of feline fury and hissed.

"Crookshanks don't hurt him," I cried dashing forward and scooping him up. "You," I addressed the owl at this point, "need to return to your owners."

Hooting he flew up and began rubbing his head on the underside of my chin. I sighed. His owl was clueless. Cute, but clueless.

I ignored him and picked up the letter.

_Star of Stars, Student of Students, Deepest light of our mutual affections, Hermione,_

_We, Fred (and George) Weasley do send thee this gift in the hopes of getting you to loosen up and grow to love your life. We do graciously and humbly beseech you to enjoy our late birthday present. This will and can only improve life for you in only the greatest and most interesting way._

_Sincerely your dear friends of the red-haired variety,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_P.S. The owl is yours. We picked him up from the owl orphanage. His name is Bam-bam. I am sure by this point you have discovered why._

I frowned. Don't get me wrong. I love Fred and George to death especially after what they did to Umbridge. They just weren't known for following the letter of the law.

I picked up the pretty red velvet box and opened it.

In the top portion of the box the following was inscribed:

_A treat of delight_

_A warmth for your sight_

_Share with your love_

_You won't become a dove (PROMISE)_

_Eat us, both of you will be fine_

_Comfort and happiness are yours to find_

Two dark chocolates were in the bottom. One had inscribed in lighter chocolate a fancy calligraphic _F_ and the other in the same style _M_.

I touched the one with the _F_ and the next thing I knew I was chewing it.

Warm chocolate strawberry gooey flavors intoxicated my senses and invaded my mind. I sighed as I tasted the tiniest hint of Malibu Rum. Delicious.

I paid no mind to my pocketing the other. Nor did I notice the instructions ever so subtly shimmer and fade. I lay back on my bed.

A beautiful black bird swept into my room some time later and deposited a note for me before landing on the rack where I hung my robe. Bam-bam flew over eagerly when he saw the other bird. He tried to cuddle up to her. She pinned Bam-bam in his place with a cold glare and an even colder soft noise.

Bam-bam backed up abashed.

The black bird swept gracefully over and landed next to me on the bed. She began to fluff and preen herself.

I opened the note to receive a rather unexpected delight.

_Miss Granger,_

_I regret to inform you that Professor McGonagall has assigned your seventh year project to be assisting me in researching a cure for a certain despicable ex-teachers ailment. I am sure you need not be informed of the name of the creature I write of. I expect you to have my book finished when you arrive this evening. No great feet for you because your nose is never not buried in a book. I expect your presence promptly at seven this evening._

_Professor S. Snape_

_P.S. Send a reply back with Ariadne (MY raven)._

I moaned. JUST BLOODY PERFECT! Me and my big mouth needed to have a talk. I'd gone to see Professor McGonagall to beg her to assign me to Professor Snape. She'd been so shocked by the request that she'd instantly agreed.

Professor Snape had never allowed someone to do a project with him. No one had ever asked either. Most, well many, Gryffindors went to spend time with aurors. Hufflepuffs went and talked to business owners. Most Slytherins went to work with high ranking ministry officials. Ravenclaws went to places like St. Mungos.

I glanced at the clock and yelped. It was five in the evening.

Thankfully I finished Professor Snape's book earlier today and all I had to do was take a bath and get dressed as I had had dinner delivered to my room.

I sat down at my desk and penned a response to the somewhat snippy note.

"Ariadne?" I questioned turning to look at the lovely bird to my left.

She fluttered over to me as I spoke to her.

"Would you please take this to Professor Snape?"

She stepped up onto my lap and took the scroll in her beak before flying out the window.

"Thank you."

She looked back and nodded her head.

I shut the window and went to draw a bath. I slid down into the deep steamy water. I was sorry not to have more time to relax. A warm bath could cure most problems. I bathed as quickly as I could so I would not be late for starting my project.

By the time I was dressed, it was time to hurry down to the dungeons. I grabbed my bag and, putting my copy of the Professor's book in it, I left the Gryffindor Tower. I also had grabbed the book the professor had dropped. It was one of my favorites and I was most surprised by his choice. It just seemed very un-Professor Snapeish.

* * *

-**_Severus Snape_**-

That damn annoying chit really made my blood boil today. I hadn't been able to take ten steps without her slamming into me.

Not that I hadn't enjoyed watching Miss Granger become the self proclaimed goddess of embarrassment and, of course, I found an even greater glee in deducting points from her EVERY time her clumsiness had ended with her raising my blood-pressure.

I stormed into my private quarters and just as I was about to collapse out on my couch and have a glass of Centaurian Wine. Minerva, that wicked witch, poked her head out of my fireplace at just that moment.

"Hello Severus," Minerva said. "I have some important business to be discussed with you before the evening is through."

I didn't even attempt to look less exasperated than I felt.

"What do you want you idiotic female? Can you not see I'm annoyed? You're ruined my weekend beyond repair! I do not think that Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore and his infinite twinklingness could have done better!"

My eyes sparkled with dark malevolence. My thin lips contorted into their most preferred shape. A cold, livid, devilish sneer. My hooked nose crinkled as if Minerva had brought him something fresh from the anus of one of Hagrid's bloody hippogriffs. I pushed black, long, greasy, lank locks back from my face. My hands closed around my wand clenching it tightly.

"Severus, calm down. There is no point in being upset over what has already passed. Besides you cannot spend the rest of you life skulking around the dungeons and leaping out at unsuspecting students to deduct points for such minor transgressions (transgressions that are only applicable in your mind) as breathing too loudly or looking too happy."

I slipped my wand inconspicuously back into the sleeve holder where I keep it for quick easy access. With a simple flick of my other hand the room, with a faint crackle, burst into light.

"Whatever further request you may have of me, the answer is no. You can't make me!" I said scrunching his face up.

"Severus, you are behaving as a tiny child," Minerva said glowering at me. "I'm not here to ask something of you but to tell you something. I've assigned the seventh years their projects."

I rolled my eyes in her face. "I fail to see what this is supposed to mean to me." My upper lip curled into a vindictive sneer.

"One brilliant student wishes to research in potions. She would be suited to anything. I've chosen to yield to her adamant entreaty (due to the fine, unshakable arguments presented to my notice) to work with you. You WILL work with her whether you want to or not and you will be polite to her."

With that said Minerva turned to leave. She whirled back when something whizzed by her head. The glass I had thrown smashed into a million pieces as it hit the wall.

"**YOU FRIGID BITCH!**" I howled hurling another glass at her.

"Expelliarmus!" Minerva shouted pointing her wand at my chest.

My wand flew out of my sleeve straight into her hand.

"Stupefy."

* * *

I awoke on the sofa. My wand lay on the coffee table. 

My head was throbbing. My conversation with Minerva flew back to me.

**VILE** _WOMAN_!

A soft fluttering of wings greeted my ears followed by the soft pressure of my favorite companion. I lifted my hand and ran the tips of my fingers over the black rich feathers of my raven, Ariadne.

"Ariadne, Minerva has demanded that I allow _Granger_ to invade my personal time and space. She wants me to work with her despite my nature. And Miss Granger must be an even bigger imbecile than I ever could have imagined. She actually went to importune Minerva for the right to work with me and asked specifically for me. What is going on in her head?"

Ariadne rubbed her beak on my neck urging resignation on my part. I kissed her on top of the head.

"Thank you Ariadne. You are the best familiar a wizard could have."

She nodded her head in agreement and fluttered over to her perch.

"Dolly," I called out into my dungeon.

**CRACK!**

A tiny, cute elf appeared from the nothingness at my left elbow.

"Master, what mights Dolly do for Potions Master Snape?" she asked in a sweet, bell like voice. She was dressed in a bright blue glittery pillowcase that was the same shade as her sparkling enormous eyes. She bowed low to me before peering up into my face with a wide grin decorating her face.

"I want a cup of peppermint tea and two biscuits with apricot jam," I told her being very cautious not to shudder because of the look she was giving me.

Dolly nodded enthusiastically and her wide eyes were glowing with ardent cupidity.

"Dolly could never wish to serve anyone but Great Potions Master Snape. Dolly would be most honored to retrieve Powerful Potions Master Snapes's breakfast. Dolly would have been most aggrieved if Mighty Potions Master Snape had asked for someone besides Dolly," Dolly said disapparating with a pop identical to the one when she had first appeared in the room.

Dolly was the house elf I always called upon when I desired anything from the kitchens. I think I might have inflated her head.

**CRACK!**

Dolly apparated back into the room holding an emerald green and silver tray laden with my order. She set it down on the table in front of me.

When I started to eat, Dolly continued to stand there and trace patterns on the floor with her bare feet. Her eyes examined her toes as if she had never seen such before.

"May Dolly have the privilege of doing more for Master Snape?" she asked before brazenly touching my sleeve with her hands and pressing her lips to it.

I ripped my arm from her.

"No Dolly," I said allowing the coldness to ooze from my words.

Tears welled in her eyes and she vanished.

I felt disgusted by the touch of the elf. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I didn't want her behaving in the way she was towards me. She needed to be with one of her own kind.

I rose after eating and went to begin some Wolfsbane Potion for several of the prominent magical hospitals in England, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales. Due to the complexities of both brewing and harvesting the ingredients and all the unreliability in apothecaries these days all of the hospitals employed potions masters to brew their supply of it as well as several other of the more complex potions.

It was four forty-five in the evening before I had finished making the labels for all the bottles and had begun to brew a big enough batch to satisfy their demand.

I growled as thoughts of the Granger strumpet surfaced in my mind. There was no way that Potter or Weasley wasn't banging her. Except…no…she was definitely sleeping with one or the other. I do not know why that thought bothered me as much as it did.

I scribbled a quick note to the brain of the trio and sent Ariadne to deliver it.

I glanced at the clock. There was just enough time for me to take a shower.

Despite the widespread belief that circulated among the student body that my hygiene was lower than that of dirt, I did bathe…DAILY. It was slaving over a cauldron all day that made it so dirty. After my shower I ate a light supper but there was nothing I really wanted for dessert. What I wanted most was just a piece of chocolate. Since the departure of Albus the supply of the castle's candy had become severely depleted.

I cast a quick spell to dry my hair. I despised doing that. It always made my hair appear silky and soft. I didn't desire or need girls fantasizing about me. The reason, well part of the reason, I became so cantankerous (not that I have generally been an unkind man) to the girls was because in my first year of teaching I had no less than all fourth to seventh year Slytherin girls flirting with me. Three tried to slip me Amortentia and one of more shrew girls, Miss Gray, had found a way into my room and was waiting for me naked in my bed.

I walked out of my bedroom closing the door behind me softly. The clock on the mantle above the fireplace read six thirty.

"Dolly."

**CRACK!**

Once more Dolly apparated into my quarters.

"What cans Dolly do for Master Snape?"

I looked down. Dolly was trembling with joy as she stood there.

"I want a pot of peppermint tea," I told her staunchly refusing to look into her eyes.

Dolly nodded and disapparated with a crack.

Seconds later a pot of tea and a tea cup were on my table.

I picked up a picture and looked into the eyes of my mother, Eileen Prince. She smiled softly at me before I set the picture back down.

She was the only person I think who ever truly cared about me. It made me sad to think that I didn't have the affection of another human being for just being who I was. I'd give anything for the love of a woman. I always watched them. Women were entrancing and I wished for one, just one, to extend the minutest amount of affection to me. I suppose I wanted too much. I was considered a hero by some and a villain nearly as iniquitous as the Dark Lord had been by others.

Part of my reasoning for going to Voldemort was simply to be excepted.

But the reason I returned to Dumbledore was not too different, yet not really the same.

James Potter saved my life and from the moment that he did that I had been unable to feel out of his debt. I sneered. Just thinking about him made me more irascible and surly than anyone else I had ever known. I had owed it to him to save his life. And Lily, sweet, good, beautiful Lily. Yes, she had been a mudblood. But she had always been kind to me. Not because she cared for me but because her nature made her incapable of being otherwise to anyone. I had cared for her and I had watched her throw her life away for him. If only she had married me I could have protected her. Voldemort had told me that he would spare her. He told me that he would not kill her as long as she didn't get in his way.

No one would care for me. The Slytherin girls hadn't cared for me. Lily hadn't cared for me.

I set my cup of tea down without taking a sip.

I went into my office to await the inevitable.

A soft rapping reached my ears not a minute later.

I looked up as the clock struck seven bells.

Right on time. Well the sooner I got started the sooner it would be over.

* * *

I beg kind people for a review. Please review... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I would like to thank all my reviewers. Also if any of you haven't read my other stories I would like to ask you too. I am always trying to get people who read one to read more. I suppose it is just my nature...but enough about me. I am sure you are thinking shut up you stupid author so we can read the story. so I will shut up...gosh...

cockbite...

just kidding

**

* * *

**

_**-Hermione Granger-**_

"Come in."

The voice of Hogwarts's Potions Master sounded muffled through the thick door.

I opened the door just enough to slip in and shut it quietly behind me.

"Good evening Professor Snape," I ventured in a whisper.

He nodded curtly before pointing to a very cold, hard, uncomfortable looking stool. I went over and sat down on it without looking into his eyes. I adjusted my skirt carefully to protect my modesty.

Professor Snape sat watching me with venomous eyes. He twirled his eighteen inch ebony wand. He looked as if the Cruciatus or Avada Kedavra would be too mild a punishment

A thought occurred to the professor then, a wonderful thought by the look spreading across his face. The professor looked semi-thrilled, well as thrilled as it is possible for Professor Snape to look. The look spelled catastrophe for me though.

* * *

_**-Severus Snape-**_

I could feel my face break into a grinch-like smirk of pleasure. No. I am not going to steal Christmas. Not this year anyway.

But I would make Miss Granger's life a living hell.

* * *

_**-Hermione Granger-**_

"Are you alright sir?" I asked cocking my head and peering at him.

He turned that devilish smirk on my.

"Quite alright Miss Granger."

There was quite a pause before I broke the silence. It was too unnerving to sit in that creepy office so noiselessly with all the preserved ingredients floating in jars on the walls.

"What are we going to do tonight Professor?" I asked shifting uncomfortably on the hard stool.

Professor Snape appeared to ignore me as he sat scribbling on a piece of parchment with a black feather quill.

He glanced up into my eyes before returning to what he was writing.

My mouth dried after looking briefly into the deep obsidian eyes of Hogwarts's least favorite professor. My eyes drifted to his mouth as he continued to write. His lips looked in desperate need of kissing. His lips were just as perfect as his eyes. I allowed my eyes to lower again. His shoulders were broad. I'd never noticed that his robes molded to his frame. Not his cloak of course. But the rest of his fine black old style clothing fit crisply to his thin though still muscular body. Without purposely letting it happen, my eyes slid down his arms to inspect slender long fingers. Suddenly something some Slytherin strumpets said came crashing to the front of my mind. They had been imagining what Professor Snape could do with his long fingers. They also said that…now how did they put it…little Severus must be huge. Guys who were cocky, arrogant bad-asses were only that way because they had excellent equipment below the waist.

I felt miffed thinking about it. I couldn't help the jealousy that swelled in my heart when I wondered if those girls knew facts.

What if it wasn't their speculation but their knowledge they had been flaunting? What if they knew? What if they had slept with him?

No. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't risk Azkaban. He wouldn't risk his job. He wouldn't want girls that looked like those girls. Girls who had flat faces and pug noses and beady eyes and no breasts and thin stringy hair and narrow hips and flabby legs would never attract his attention. He wouldn't want a girl like that. Would he?

I mean I know that I am no prize. I am completely ugly. Okay. That is a bit of an exaggeration. I am not completely ugly. But I am certainly no girl who would ever win the heart of a man I wanted. But what guy would want a girl with bushy brown hair and big eyes who never ripped her nose out of a book.

"MISS GRANGER!"

I broke out of my thoughts to look into my professor's perfect black eyes.

"Well I hope that this is not an example of how you will act as we work on your seventh year project. I can not have that behavior in the lab. That is how accidents happen."

He held out some parchment toward me.

"Are you going to take your schedule and list of reading materials you silly child?" he snapped waving the parchment under my nose.

I reached out and took the paper.

"You are dismissed."

I nodded smiling at him.

* * *

_**-Severus Snape-**_

Didn't her front teeth used to be bigger? When did they become so straight? When had she ceased looking like a squirrel?

I shrugged deciding that it really made no difference one way or another.

* * *

_**-Hermione Granger-**_

I left Professor Snape's office as calmly as I could. I had no wish to appear anxious to leave especially when I wished to stay for a while. I looked down at the list of books Professor Snape had approved for me to get from the restricted section.

When I arrived at the library, I made my way directly toward Madam Pince.

"Professor Snape wants me to read these books," I said handing her the list that was signed at the bottom by Professor Snape.

She nodded and fetched the books and checked them out to me.

"Miss Granger, I do not have a copy of _Dark Potions and Their Origins._ You will have to go and ask Professor Snape if you may borrow his. They are out of print so we are unable to replace the copy we had."

I nodded glad of any excuse to go and visit the dreaded potions master again.

I stopped by my dorm and dropped off the books I'd just gotten from the library.

I peered at the work schedule devised by Professor Snape.

I gaped at it.

Professor Snape expected me seven to nine every evening including weekends. The only day I was not expected was Thursday and that was because I had Astronomy on Thursdays at eight.

Clutching the schedule tightly I headed for the dungeons.

As I slipped down the staircase in the main entranceway, I could hear clothes rustling and two male voices.

"Please Harry."

I walked more quietly than ever.

When I arrived at the bottom, I saw Harry being held to the wall and Oliver snogging him.

I paused unable to remove my eyes from the two boys. Harry's groans and grunts grew louder when Oliver pulled away from his lips and began to suck on his neck.

My eyes grew even wider when Harry's hips bucked against Oliver.

I tried to sneak past them.

"Hermione!" Harry called while Oliver held him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Oliver broke the hold and blushed profusely when he saw me standing there. I had the good sense to blush as well.

My eyes caught on the huge hickey that decorated Harry's neck. Harry winked at me before grabbing Oliver's hand and kissing it.

"Oliver, I know the best place where we can go to not be caught by anyone. Will you wait for me at the top of the stairs? I just want to talk to Hermione a minute."

Oliver kissed Harry's cheek and peered suspiciously at us a minute before turning and exiting the dungeons.

When Oliver was out of sight, Harry took my hands.

"Hermione, I'm so nervous and so excited."

"Why? What's going on?" I asked noticing the deep flush on my best friend's cheeks even in the dim light of the dungeon hallway.

"Hermione, let's sit down here a minute. Well you know I'm a virgin right?" Harry asked squeezing my hands tightly.

I nodded, "As am I."

"You mean you and Ron never…" his voice trailed off as he saw the look of revulsion on my face.

"Well anyway…Oliver says that he wants to…to make love to me tonight. I want to make him happy but…Hermione, Oliver has been with so many boys. What if I don't please him? What if he decides to break off our engagement because I'm no good in bed?"

I covered his mouth.

"Harry, Oliver loves you. You have nothing to be worried about unless your boyfriend is as huge as he is rumored to be. You need only worry about a small pain in your bottom. However, Oliver knows what he is doing if he's had many boys as you say. So you needn't even worry about that. Oliver is not about to dump you. He wrote me a letter a few weeks back and asked me if I could brew him a lubrication potion for tonight. Now, I think that you need to go and tell Oliver your decision whether it is to have crazy gay boy love with him or not. You need to tell him your worries about it as well. Then he will be able to offer you comfort."

I tilted his head so I could look into his emerald green eyes.

Harry nodded and got up. He took several deep breaths before turning and walking up the stairs.

I smiled before getting up myself to continue on my way to Professor Snape's office. I knocked on the door.

"What do you want Miss Granger?" came the annoyed and somewhat defeated sounding voice of Professor Snape.

"Please Professor, one of the books you want me to read isn't available at the library. Madam Pince said I would have to ask you to borrow your copy because they are out of print and hard to come by."

"Come in."

The door opened slowly to admit me. I walked in. The door closed behind me without help.

"Professor, where are you?" I called.

"Turn the jar of belladonna a half turn."

I walked over and turned it as I had been instructed.

"Now turn the jar of acromantula venom a quarter turn counter clockwise.

I did so and a handsome hand-carved ebony door with a gleaming silver door knob.

"May I come in sir?"

Suddenly the door erupted into brilliant black flames. Just as soon as the fire started it stopped.

"Now you may come in."

I opened the door and stepped in closing the door behind me.

The room was beautiful. The wall opposite the door was covered with hundreds of books and a tall gothic style window in the center hung with long green velvet curtains pulled back to show the night sky. A sturdy ladder stood there to allow access to the higher shelves. I turned. The wall to the right contained cauldrons of all kinds and all sizes. Gold, silver, bronze, iron, and pewter were the prominent in small, medium, large, and enormous. There were just as many different kinds of mortars and pestles, stirring tools, scales, knives (all sizes and uses), and various other things that looked to be used for potions ingredient harvesting. I turned to look at the left wall. It was covered floor to ceiling with thousands of rare, potent potions ingredients.

"Miss Granger, get over here."

I glided instantly to his side.

"Tell me the name of the potion I am brewing. You should know from looking at the ingredients and tools that are out," Professor Snape said not removing his eyes from the potion.

"You are brewing the Wolfsbane Potion sir."

"Excellent."

I blushed at the praise or the closest thing to praise that Professor Snape was capable of giving a Gryffindor know-it-all.

* * *

_**-Severus Snape-**_

After the potion turned to the silvery blue it was supposed to be at this stage of brewing, I turned to Miss Granger.

She was a soft shade of pink and her bottom lip was between her teeth entrancingly.

"What book do you need?" I asked walking over to my book shelves.

"_Dark Potions and Their Origins,_" she answered. Her bottom lip was moist from holding it between her teeth.

I nodded.

"Oh and Professor Snape, this schedule…how am I supposed to accomplish my homework with this kind of work schedule?" she asked.

I collected the book from the top shelf and slid down the ladder.

"That, Miss Granger, is your problem, not mine. This schedule starts tomorrow and should you not have a medical excuse from Madam Pomfrey and you fail to show up…you needn't show up again," I said smiling in a not so warm way at her. "You are the one who wanted to work with me. If you are thinking about potions research, you need to know how much work and time it is going to take."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave after I handed her the book.

Suddenly she turned with a wide grin. She ran over and hugged me then.

I stiffened and shoved her away holding her at arms length.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing? Don't touch me!" I uttered this in so deadly and fierce a tone that she shrank back from me. I pinched her arms. "Get out!"

I pushed her.

She fled the room and not a second later I heard a crash.

I quickly moved to see what had happened. Clumsy chit probably tripped.

Miss Granger lay passed out on the floor of my office with a huge gash on her forehead.

"Miss Granger wake up," I said nudging her arm with my foot.

I sneered and knelt down to get a closer look at the wound on my student's head.

I snarled and called Madam Pomfrey through the floo network to come to my office.

"Oh goodness," she said before healing the gash on her head. "Severus, Miss Granger can't be moved very far. Further damage can't be risked. She can't be moved to the infirmary or her room. She will need to stay the night in your quarters."

"WHAT?" I exploded. This wasn't fair. I had to give up my bed for that useless chit!

"She has to stay here till she wakes up naturally."

I growled.

"Severus enough of that. Help me move her to your rooms."

"I can do it myself," I snarled scooping her body into my arms.

I opened my quarters and carried her to my bed. No staff member but Minerva had been in here and no student had dared.

I lay her down on my bed and covered her with my thick black comforter and closed the rest off so no noise I made would disturb her and I would be alerted when she woke up.

I left her to sleep and went back to my office.

_Odd_. There was a small red velvety box on the floor. I opened in and saw just what I had been craving, a small piece of chocolate. There was an _M_ in lighter chocolate on top. Suddenly I was overcome by the urge to eat it and I popped it into my mouth before collapsing asleep into my chair.

* * *

Well I suppose you read the story. Please leave me a nice review. I like reviews. I feel all warm and fluffy inside! I do not know when my next update will be I go back to school on Monday and I doubt I will have time to update before than and then updates will be contending with HW. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**_-Hermione Granger-_**

_When I woke up, I was dressed in a long wine red medieval style dress. I reached up and touched my hair. A circle of braids wound around the rest of my bushy hair holding it back in a ponytail._

_I rose to look at where I found myself. A large clearing surrounded me. A full moon and hundreds of tiny stars lit the land. Beautiful, wild flowers bloomed by the dozens all around me. I tilted one to look at it. It was wolfsbane. The entire field was nothing but wolfsbane. Wolfsbane was so rare and here was an entire field of it. I lifted my skirts and walked through the flowers towards where I could hear water trickling over stones._

_I paused at the edge of the woods. Woods weren't safe on a night such as this. But what choice did I have? I would be no safer in the field than I would be in the woods. I would be safer if I kept moving at the very least. I entered with wide eyes. I looked everywhere. One couldn't be too cautious when it was a full moon._

_I walked about a hundred feet into the forest when I came to a bubbling brook. A stepping stone path would allow one to cross safely. I sat down. I was so thirsty. Cupping my hands I scooped a handful of the cold, clear water. It ran down my dry throat feeling like the first rainfall of the year in a desert._

_I looked up at the cliffs in the distance. A very handsome, grand, old castle stood at the top._

_"AROO!"_

_I jumped up and spun at the unmistakable sound of the howl of the werewolf. My eyes widened as a huge, burly grey werewolf made his presence known as he stepped from behind the large oak tree in front of me. Drool dripped from his lips. He looked as if dinner was just about to be served._

_I turned and fled across the stepping stone path. I took no notice of the hem of my skirt trailing in the water. I just ran. My feet hit the ground hard as I ducked around trees and broke through the undergrowth. I could hear the poor beast chasing me. His footfalls were equally heavy and I could hear his heavy panting through his hateful snarls._

_"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed into the forest. I had searched for my wand. I knew just the spell to aid me in my current crisis but no wand was to be found._

_"FORWARD!" a strong, masculine voice called from ahead of me in the woods._

_A giant black hippogriff burst forth from the thick foliage with a tall, dark rider brandishing a wand._

_"Lycaon Amitto!" the man shouted flicking his wand emphatically at the werewolf._

_A sparkling electric blue spell shot out the end of the wand hitting the werewolf square in the chest._

_The tall, dark rider directed his hippogriff back to me. He wore a thick black hooded cloak that hid his face from almost all view. I could see the end of his long, hooked nose in the moonlight as well as two tiny pinpricks of light that had to be his eyes._

_I bowed to the handsome hippogriff. He blinked his large, ice blue eyes at me before sinking into a soft bow. He dipped his majestic, noble head._

_"Please come with me, Miss." The voice was dark and smooth. If velvet or chocolate moose had a voice, it would sound like him._

_With one fluid movement he offered a long-fingered, gloved hand to me._

_I stared at him._

_"Please mademoiselle, there are many werewolves in this forest and it will be better if we go to my castle. There is a repelling charm on it to keep the werewolves off the grounds."_

_I bit my lip and placed my hand in his. He helped me up to sit on back of the hippogriff. I sat on him as if I was riding side saddle._

_"Wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight."_

_I draped my arms around his midsection. I rested my head in between his shoulders. His cloak was made of very soft velvet._

_"Let's go!" The sound of a kick on a hippogriff sounded and the hippogriff reared before running ten strides and leaping into the air._

_"EEEK!" I screeched like a banshee pressing tighter into his back and my arms tightened into a death grip around his waist._

_"Calm down. We'll land in just a minute."_

_The landing was relatively smooth._

_I released his waist as he slid off._

_"May I help you?" he asked offering me his hand._

_I took his hand softly in mine. Slowly his other hand slipped onto my hip. I pressed my hand to his shoulder. I slid from the hippogriff and into his arms._

_"Dolly."_

_I was situated safely on the ground when he called the name out._

_"Yes master," the tiny blue eyed elf asked bowing to him._

_"Take this lady to the library and give her anything she asks for," the voice was cold and demanding._

_The turning his attention to me he spoke._

_"Feel free to ask Dolly for anything you want. I will be in shortly. I have to take care of Theseus first."_

_He stoked the feathers of the beast's shoulder._

_I nodded and followed Dolly to the library._

_"Please take a seat Miss. What might Dolly gets for you?" Dolly asked. Her blue eyes were bright and wet._

_"May I please have a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows?" I asked her politely smiling at her nervousness. I hoped it would help calm her._

_Seconds later a mug of steaming chocolate with mini marshmallows appeared on the coffee table in front of me._

_"Good evening Mademoiselle…"_

_I looked over as I picked up my mug._

_Tall, dark, and mysterious had just come in. He smiled as he walked over. His teeth weren't the prettiest. There was a yellowish coffee/beer stained look to them and they rested crooked in his mouth. My parents would love to get their hands on him. It would be more fun for them as the dentists than him as the patient. I reckon he would have about as much fun as Buckbeak had had being chained behind Hagrid's hut at the end of our third year._

_I could just see them shining in the light as his face was still mostly covered in shadows._

_"May I ask what happened to bring you to my woods on such a night?" he asked walking forward to sit on the couch._

_He had put his hood back up so I was unable to see his face._

_I put that out of my mind. No sense in wondering. I had no right to question my rescuer._

_"I woke in the middle of the field and, seeing your castle, I decided to try to get here because I have no idea where I am, nor how I got here."_

_"You are near the muggle village Snape in a hidden castle. I t has muggle repelling charms on it as well as werewolf repelling charms. I must insist you stay the night. It is far too dangerous to travel tonight."_

_"Thank you for your hospitality sir and I beg your forgiveness for my intruding._

_"It is nothing at all. Nothing at all. I am rather lonely. I am glad of the company."_

_DING-DONG._

_We both looked at the clock on the mantle shelf. A small clock with roman numerals on the face sat there reading the time of eleven o'clock._

_"I'm sure you'd like to get to bed so I will lead you to your room," he said getting to his feet._

_I rose. He offered me his arm. I placed my hand on it and he led me out of the library and up a beautiful polished mahogany staircase whose handrail supports were hand-carved snakes._

_At the top we turned left and walked a short way down the hall. We stopped at a tall door with stain glass windows raising to the top of the door on both sides. The image on each was a silver serpent winding its way up a tree._

_He opened the door._

_Instantly the fireplace came to life. The torches on either side of a gorgeous cherry wood bed covered with a red comforter with the shape of a lion in gold thread sown in the middle burst up lighting the room. A window with dark green velvet curtains hanging from the top spanned the length behind the bed._

_I gasped. My head-girl's room had nothing on this room._

_"This room is beautiful."_

_"It was my mother's before she married a muggle by the name of Tobias. My grandparents severely disapproved muggles and he severely disapproved of witches and wizards. However as the only remaining descendant of the Prince bloodline I was the only person that the house could be left to."_

_Tobias…Tobias…where had I read that name? Then it came to me. Tobias was the name of Severus Snape's father and he said he was a descendant of the Prince bloodline as well. Eileen Prince was his mother. So Professor Snape saved me. Now I knew the identity of my rescuer._

_"Professor Snape?"_

_He whirled back to me._

_"How did you know who I was?"_

_"Tobias was the name of your father and your mother's name was Eileen Prince. I read a small article in an old version of the Daily Prophet."_

_"Yes Miss Granger. I'm…well I have nothing else much to say. I will escort you down to breakfast around 8:45 tomorrow morning."_

_He walked over to a lovely chest of drawers inlaid with rubies and diamonds. A mirror that went from floor to ceiling and had a silver border carved with vines and roses stood to the right of it and to the left of another door. He opened a drawer and pulled out a slinky small white silk negligee._

_Holding it out to me he spoke as he lowered his hood, "You may wear this to bed tonight if you wish Miss Granger. I'm right across the hall should you need anything."_

_"Thank you sir," I said refusing to look into his eyes as I took the garment that he held out._

_I could feel him staring at me with his deep, dark, brooding ebony eyes. I peered up at him for a second. He wasn't smiling but I had never seen him smile. Not a true smile anyway. I had seen him smirk but never smile. HE gently inclined his head before leaving and shutting the door gently behind him._

_I held the negligee out and examined it. It was lovely. I changed quickly and moved to look at myself in the mirror._

_The negligee hung only to my mid-thigh and that was merely the silver lace at the end. It clung to my body like a second skin. It was magic that made it hang that way, one size fits all. I touched my hair softly before walking over to the bed. Pulling the covers back I slid into the bed and tugged the covers up to my chin as I reclined back onto the soft feather pillows. The torches went out as I released the tie that held the curtains of the four poster bed back._

_I fell asleep quickly but it wasn't long until strange noises woke me._

_I sat up and slipped my feet from under the covers. The floor was so cold that it burned my feet. I walked to the door and stepped out into the even colder hallway. The cries were louder, more urgent in the corridor. They clearly emanated from the door in front of me and the room beyond that door._

_My mouth grew dry. Professor Snape was making those sounds. Why?_

_I swallowed though there was nothing to swallow. I stepped forward and twisted the doorknob._

_Cold air whooshed out hitting my face. The room seemed to have mist hanging in the air._

_"Don't hurt mommy!" a disembodied voice called from the bed._

_I felt a pang in my heart as I saw the thrashing form of a man in the bed. I moved to him swiftly and I drew the curtains back._

_"Professor Snape, please wake up," I begged._

_I reached out touching his arm._

_Professor Snape instantly jerked awake. He snatched my arms and dragged me across his lap._

_"Who are you?" his voice was menacing and malicious promising to curse into the next century if he didn't like the answer he received._

_"Professor Snape please it is Hermione," I whimpered._

_He released me._

_"Miss Granger," he whispered. "What is going on?"_

_I sat up and clambered off the bed backing into the wall. It was only then that I was able to observe him._

_He sat with his face buried in his hands._

_My heart sobbed loudly for me to go to him. I answered the call of my heart. I could not help pitying him in that moment._

_"Professor Snape," I whispered his name as I reached toward him. I touched his hair._

_He jerked a bit and looked at me with wide eyes._

_Slowly I slipped my arm around his chest and removed my other hand from his hair to wrap it about his shoulders. I draped my head on his shoulder._

_A long, cold fingered hand closed around my arm._

_I lifted my head and looked at his face._

_"Would you like me to leave sir?"_

_"NO!" the answer was instantaneous. "Don't leave!"_

_"Shush. Shush. It's alright. I won't leave unless you want me to."_

_An arm snaked out around my waist._

_"You're cold. Join me under the covers."_

_I felt him press his face into my neck then and sniff at me. He lifted the covers._

_OH GOODNESS! He was only wearing a plain pair of black boxers._

_I closed my eyes and slid under the covers to join my professor._

_His arms squeezed me snuggly to his chest. I pressed my cheek to chest over his heart. I listened to the steady beat of his soft heart._

_He fell back onto the soft pillows holding me close and we both fell into a deep sleep._

_I didn't awake till the next morning. I awoke to soft lips kissing my neck. I awoke to strong arms around my waist. I turned in the arms of my bedmate._

_I remembered whose arms I had fallen asleep in. He appeared to still be lost in dreamland._

_He continued kissing my neck and soon his hips bucked forward. I gasped as I felt a bulge press into my stomach. My eyes widened in fear._

_He seemed to sense my fear as his eyes popped open._

_He pulled away._

_"Forgive me Miss Granger. I did not mean to frighten you so. I am sorry for asking you to stay…"_

Even as he uttered his soft and gentle apologies, he and all the surroundings began to fade around me.

I sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes.

Where am I?

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you will drop me a review. 


End file.
